Happy New Year
by WolfLove
Summary: The last night of December. Alcibiades and Caius are going. Both haven't seen one another since they got back from Ke-Han. What will happen? Warning: There is going to be lemon and a little change of scenery when a 'guest' arrives in the third chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year**

**Hello! It is I again. This time, I think I am going into putting more detail into the story… Just maybe….The fandom might be effed-up, because I am low on iron in my body, making me very, **_**very**_** tired. Then, I have an ear infection, and a sinus infection. Bleh, that is ALL from the cold! **

**Anyway, I hope that you will like it!**

The last day of December, everyone was getting ready for that night, including a seventeen-year-old man. There, at that moment, he was not wearing any clothes beside his undergarments as he looked at the various outfits splayed about his room. A grin adorned his face as his hand brushed a Ke-Han silk. With the other various colors in the room, the red cloth had shown the brightest. What should he wear? Oh, the clothes before him did not seem to catch his eyes! A servant on the outside of the door nearly jumped when the door had been opened to reveal the sexy, pale youth. "Go get the finest tailor around and tell him to bring _everything_!" He held himself like a woman would. "I do not want to look dreadful when I go the palace tonight!" His voice held sorrow at the thought of appearing destitute in front the aristocrats.

The servant rushed off.

The door slammed closed, and the young man pouted as he stared at his clothes. Every cloth in the room he had worn twice over! Now he needed new clothes to impress others…Especially that _one_ person. Drawing his lower lip into his mouth, he nibbled on it as he waited as worry creasing his forehead. Looking over to one cloth, a slow smile spread on his face, and he held it close to himself as he thought of that night when his 'knight in armor' saved him from that dreaded hall! Ah, such woeful thoughts of that night!

The tailor went to the young man's room, his cheeks flushed, and some time later as the day started to turn to dusk. Apparently, the tailor did bring _everything_. The clothes filed in after him as the younger man stared at each cloth as they entered the room. Oh my! So many colors and patterns!

A dark grey one there! A sea green here! Red flashed about his eyes, but he was looking for a different color…Something that would not make him look paler than he actually was. Black was out of the question, so was dark grey. A frown flitted across his face as he continued to stare at the various outfits. So far, everything that the tailor brought to him, he turned away.

It was either too dark, too bright, too much patterns, not enough patterns.

The tailor himself was just about to give up when he drew out a dark blue one, and on the outfit was orange and gold koi apparently swimming in a small pond together; and it was the finest silk. Around the collar, the lighter it got. Then around the neck was white, to symbolize to moon. It was so beautiful! A deep orange sash hung in the middle, accented by white.

Holding out his hands, the young man beckoned for the dress-like material; and once in his hands, it felt…Marvelous! A lovely sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the cloth. "Good sir, I think I will buy this, and many others that have caught my interest tonight!" He stood and gave the tailor a smile. "I thank you for giving your time to me, but I must go!" He said and went straight into his bathroom, and started carefully putting on the dark blue out-fit. "My servant will show you out!" The excited young man exclaimed through the bathroom door as the material slid over his already soft skin.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he put a silver pin in his blonde hair on the left side, and left his hair hanging on the right to cover his blind eye. Continuing to look at himself, he grabbed some make-up, and dabbed some on his eyes. _'Just to add some color!'_ Another excited sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed some glitter into his skin to make him shimmer within the moonlight. His mind flitted over to the man that was going to accompany him. The man! Oh, how devilishly handsome he would look!

Another sigh escaped his lips as he thought of his…affection to the other male. How he missed him so! Smiling to himself, he looked over to himself once more before he nodded his head. Perfect! Opening the door, he rushed out, and grabbed a pair of sandals that would go with his outfit. Rushing out the door as he saw the last of the sun disappearing behind the Cobalt Mountains. _'Shit! I'm going to be late!'_ His thoughts panicked, but his facial features did not say anything as he got in his carriage. "Please, if you would, drive as fast as you can!" The young man exclaimed his voice had let out some anger. The diver paled, nodded, and whipped the horses into a trot, then into a full run.

Steadying himself, he glared at the driver from behind, and started to grumble about messing up his looks. Sighing as he looked over and the streets were crowded, he saw that many people were staring at his carriage as he drove on by. Closing the curtains, he sat back and waited, knowing that it was going to take a bit to get to the castle. Shifting a hand into his other sleeve, he pulled out a small mirror and looked at himself, and sighed with relief when he saw that nothing was wrong with his make-up or his hair.

When it seemed to be well over an hour to get to the castle, the young man was grumpy. However, when he got off the carriage, he immediately brightened because there was his knight in armor! Moving over to him, he slipped him arm through the other man has and smiled up to him. "Why, my dear, long time no see!" The much smaller and paler man exclaimed. A look of surprise to him then was immediately relaxed.

"Nice to see you too, Caius." His deep voice murmured Caius' name, and a shiver went through his body. Shifting closer, he rested his head on the other's arm, and smiled. How he missed the smell of his (more-than) dear friend! Caius felt the other man tense, and stayed tense.

"General Alcibiades!" He exclaimed, and pulled him forward. "We've got to see if the Emperor of Ke-Han came!" Caius said his voice light with happiness. Caius' outfit floated right above the floor, and it seemed that he was not walking. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked up and down at Alcibiades' own attire.

There was a deep green silken shirt with a bright red over-coat. Epaulettes adorned his shoulders, washed in gold. The pants he wore looked like black wool, and it seemed to b ironed. His boots were leather with buckles and straps. Going back up to his face, he saw that it was relaxed. Alcibiades had his hair finger-combed back to keep it out of his face.

Caius' heart fluttered, and he tightened his grip on Alcibiades; who gave him a questioning look, but Caius didn't look over to him. As they entered the hall, Caius grinned and dragged over to where th'Esar was. Sitting next to him, there was the young Emperor, and behind the Emperor was his royal retainer. Hearing grumbling behind him, he shot Alcibiades a glare, and smiled over to Momuru and Kouji.

Emperor Momuru looked over to Caius, and his eyes lit up. In his language, he pointed them out to his servant, who turned to stare at them. As they neared, Caius let go of Alcibiades. What surprised him was that his friend grabbed his elbow and smiled politely to them, and gave a bow. A squeeze to his elbow signified that Caius should also bow. Mastering his features, he bowed also. While Caius was bowing, he did not see the glare that Alcibiades sent to Kouje, who glared right back. Alcibiades turned them around and made his friend walk with him. His long strides almost made Caius trip over his own clothes, and after that, he grabbed the front of his clothes and held them aloft his feet.

Seeing that they were heading over to the balcony, Caius looked at the time, and saw that it was nearing midnight. His brows knitted together, and shook his head in confusion. _'Maybe he got too warm inside?'_ Caius questioned himself and pulled his elbow from Alcibiades' grip. Using his left hand, he massaged the sore spot, sending his companion a pout; Alcibiades looked at him and then looked away, a small smile on his face.

Caius shivered and looked to the night it was cold! Rubbing his hands along his arms, he sniffed distastefully. Suddenly there was a warm appendage on his shoulders, and looked up to Alcibiades. The older man's head was turned away from him, and Caius curled up to the bigger man. "Its-" He was cut off by a single finger on his lips. Alcibiades pointed with his other hand to the sky. Once more, Caius' eyebrows knitted together, and he was not exactly getting the point. Right at that moment, the midnight bells started to ring, making the young man jump.

Feeling a deep rumble, he looked up to see that Alcibiades was barely containing his laugh. Shoving his elbow in Alcibiades' side, he pouted. "That wasn't very funny!" He exclaimed and his whole body jumped again when the fireworks went off. That time, Alcibiades did laugh aloud. A small growl escaped Caius' mouth and he wrapped both his arms around Alcibiades and pushed him over to the edge. "That _was not_ funny!" He said once more, and was tempted to push him over.

"Caius. Caius." Alcibiades was shaking his head with a smile on his lips. "To catch you unawares is very difficult, what is on your mind?" He asked, being curious. Tilting his head to the side, he raised a brow and continued to look into Caius' green eye.

Clearing his throat, he pursed his lips and then let a slow smile show. "Nothing in particular." The younger man knew that he was teasing the older. The blonde haired man's arms were still around Alcibiades, but he did not notice as he rested his chin on the other's chest and his good eye sparkled in the moonlight. "Why do you ask?" He gave a little 'hmm' and smiled.

Alcibiades frowned slightly, not exactly liking where this was going. However….he did not mind it at all. That twinkle of Caius' eye made him shiver. "It's cold." He murmured and stood straight, liking how the mage was holding him. The excuse could be true also, because he felt Caius' arms around him, and they were cold. Drawing away, the large man sighed and made an excuse to go get something to drink. Alcibiades did not see the hurt look from Caius as he turned his back.

It was not surprising when the hall was almost cleared when he entered it. Taking in a deep breath, Alcibiades let it out slowly. Making his way over to the drinks, he was met by Margrave Royston. The general didn't like the lazy grin on the other man. "Getting along fine with Greylace?" Stiffening, Alcibiades shook his head, keeping silent. What gave him away to the mage were his tinted pink cheeks. "Don't lie to me, General Alcibiades, I know that look when I see it." He added as an afterthought. "Furthermore, I know teasing and flirting when I see it." He murmured and took a drink of his water.

Grabbing two glasses, he poured himself some of the Ke-Han alcohol and some fruit juice for Caius. Turning his shoulder, he made his way across the dancing floor, and out to where Caius was. His shoulders stiff and his jaw was clenched. Caius turned to him, a happy expression on his face, and then noticed the look on the other's face. Right then, he saw the slight worry from the young man, but then it passed. His light voice touching his ears, and he relaxed. "Thank you, my dear, for getting me something to drink!"

Caius reached to grab it, his hand grabbing the glass, and brushed against the other's hand. The younger man swore that his heart leapt that time at the small touch. Bringing the glass to his lips, he took a small sip. His one eye seemed to be fixated on something behind Alcibiades, as if Caius was lost in thought with a smile on his face.

The mage could feel Alcibiades' eyes on him, moreover his lips as they pulled away from the glass. His tongue darted out and licked the remnants of the drink off them. Caius could see when Alcibiades gulped, and then took a drink from his own glass. Some one else might have thought it was an awkward moment between the two, but they both knew that it was something else forming; but their conscientious minds weren't forming the idea of them getting together.

"Well," Both Caius and Alcibiades jumped from the former's voice. "I'm a bit tired." It was the truth, and Caius was guessing that it was around two in the morning since the time that he and Alcibiades were out on the balcony. "I'm going to retire to my house, are you going to leave?" His voice was quiet, unsure.

Hearing a grunt, Caius sighed almost relieved at the familiar response. Taking that as a yes, he slipped his arm through Alcibiades they walked over to a table, and left their cups there. As they continued to walk, he waved to Momuru and Kouje and bid them a good night, and they both left the castle. Once outside, they got a carriage to Caius' house, and Alcibiades rested his head against the side of the carriage.

Once at Caius' house, Alcibiades got out of the carriage first, and held his hand out for Caius to take.

The hand was taken, the bottom of his outfit lifted, the younger man stepped out of the carriage. Expecting for the older man to let go, he relaxed his arm and started to walk. He was stopped abruptly, turned around, and walked right into a very warm embrace. Blinking in his confusion, he looked up to the older man, and saw that there was a lustful glint in his eyes. "Uh." Caius was lost for words as he stared into Alcibiades' eyes.

Large hands splayed on Caius' back. Drawing back slightly, Alcibiades lowered his head, and saw the quick panic that took the younger man. A small smile formed on his lips as he touched his own to the other's. Feeling Caius freeze, Alcibiades wondered if the younger felt the same way about him. Then small hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him flush up against the smaller man. A small moan was heard, and Alcibiades kissed him more harshly.

Caius' body felt like it was on fire, and he could tell that Alcibiades wanted him; he could feel _it_ pressed against his stomach. "Alci-" he was kissed once more, and his legs trembled. Caius ran his fingers through Alcibiades' hair and gripped at it from the back. Pulling the general back from his lips was difficult, but he managed it. "Not here." His voice was rough, even to

Caius.

Seeing the flush on Caius' cheeks and the swollen lips, he kissed him once more; ignoring the fact that Caius said not right here. Feeling the tugging on his hair, he growled as he pulled back from the lips once more. Picking up Caius bridal-style was fairly easy since the young man was small, and Alcibiades was large for a man. Walking to the door, he felt one of the hands release his hair, and open the door. Grunting, he went through the door and shut it with his foot.

The blonde haired man slipped his sandals off, and Alcibiades tugged his boots off with some problem. Feeling Caius' hands slip to his shoulders to take off his jacket, he set him down. Shrugging off the jacket, he reached behind Caius and tugged on the sash. It slipped off, and Caius squeaked. Chuckling deeply, Alcibiades hung it on a chair that they passed by. Running his hands along the silk, he slipped off the first layer, and draped it on a post nearby as they made their walk to Caius' room.

Once inside, he removed another layer of the cloth as Caius removed his shirt. Walking over to the bed, Alcibiades pulled away from Caius' sinful mouth, and laid him back on the bed. Only in his pants, he crawled up on the bed. His hands moved on their own accord and removed the second to last of the layer of clothes. The moonlight peered through the blinds, showing Caius' soft, smooth, silky legs.

As he started to reach forward, there was a sudden lurch in the room. Stumbling, he blinked as he opened his eyes. Caius had a concerned look on his face. His hand rested on Alcibiades shoulder, "Are you alright?" He asked, a frown on his face. Looking down at himself, Alcibiades was fully clothed, and so was Caius. Furrowing his brows, he shook his head.

Grunting, Alcibiades stepped out of the carriage, and waited for Caius to get out. "I'm fine."

Alcibiades knew that this was going to be a _long_ night, because his pride was showing through the wool pants. "Oh." There was a small sigh, and Caius looked to him. "I almost forgot." He smiled, his pink lips shown in the moonlight. Alcibiades gulped, and felt himself grow more lustful for the younger man. "Happy New Year."

Alcibiades groaned, placing a hand on his face and dragged it down. "Happy New Year, Caius."

Yes, it is going to be a _long, __**long**_night.

**Well, how was it? XD, I know, I was being mean to Alcibiades. I think it was going to be a long, long night for the poor General Alcibiades. This is a one-shot, but if you want me to continue it, give me a review or p.m. me!**

**Anywho, until next time**

**WolfLove~**


	2. Valentines Day

**Hello Everyone! **

**I was asked to continue this, so I am. This time it is going to be Valentines Day, what would happen during this time of day (or night)? Alcibiades' feelings increased over the month and a half, and Caius knows that Alcibiades likes him; the half blind warlock has the same feelings for the General.**

**I have to apologize to you, my readers, because I have disappointed you for not updating. You could say that I have some excuses for not updating. As you know, I am from Alaska (if you read my profile), so my Lit teacher is having my class do a thing whether you support or oppose the Pebble Mine. That assignment is required and could be accomplished as long as I have: three different pages where I had gotten my information, and then the actual paper has to have 5+ paragraphs (this includes the draft, fixing all mistakes, then turning it in). In Biology and Algebra 1, I had tests to study for. My last excuse is that I have gotten sick recently, like REALLY sick. I didn't even touch my laptop for almost a week. I guess that I didn't get chicken pox when I was younger, and I have gotten them now. Fuck man, it really sucks. REALLY SUCKS! Tch, I wish I had gotten them before, so that I wouldn't remember them, but **_**no**_**. **

**ANYWAY! Enough of my troubles and onto something good! On with the show! **

**There is smut (?), heavy fluff (?), lime (?), unsure what to call it (SPOILER) **

**This was suppose to be a Valentines present, but…I am late, like always. Lol.**

**Alcibiades' point of view**

Gritting my teeth, I exhaled slowly. There was fucking _pink_ everywhere I turned a corner. Pink! I ran a hand through my hair and snorted, this street had _pink_and _**red**_. The colors were blinding me, so I closed my eyes briefly, relishing in the fact that it was black. Color spots danced behind my eyelids, and I watched them for a split second before opening them to the horrifying colors. A shudder made its way down my back, and I groaned. I needed to get back inside my home to make sure that the colors stayed firmly out of my eyesight for the exact day.

Valentines Day.

Bringing up a hand to my temple, I massaged it calmly before I started to walk again. My steps were hurried, and people got out of my way; I was a man with business. Inwardly groaning when I passed a shop, since it had fucking flowers in it. The repulsive scent washed in through my nose, and locked there. Snapping my teeth together, I hugged my jacket closer together tightly. The day was cold, and it was February.

Fucking _February_.

I was betting that that little son-of-a was glad. The little blonde had something to dress-up for, finally. Snorting to myself, I imagined him in a pink and red outfit. My body was suddenly hot, and the erection slowly rose in my pants. Grunting, I quickened my pace to get home. The lights and colors were slowly going away as I neared my home. Most that lived on my street did not like Valentines all that much, and I agreed with them. This day was the only one when we could agree on.

Walking down my street quickly to get out of the cold weather, I pulled out a pair of keys and made my way to my door. Fumbling with the keys with my gloves on, I growled and removed them then opened the door. Before stepping inside, I shook my shoes to get the snow off and made my way inside. Stopping in the doorway, I paused.

My lights were on…and I was not in here.

Growling, I shut the door quietly, then removed my outdoor clothing. I released the buttons on my jacket quietly, then slid the material off of my body and hung the red jacket up quietly. Next went my black long-sleeved over shirt. I pulled the black wool over my chest and head, liking the fact that my muscles responded to me quickly. Kneeling down, I unlaced my boots with perfect precision without making a noise.

Once the wet clothes were off my body, I crept along my hallway, listening to sounds coming from my kitchen. My eyes narrowed, my feet did not make a sound as I moved closer. A flash of red swept through the kitchen entrance. I did not have the chance to block myself when a smaller body crashed into mine. The smell of roses and a small part of male cologne mingled in the pale blonde hair.

The reflexes from the war proved to be true as I flipped the two of us around and held the other's wrists above the person's head. Soft silk brushed against my elbow, and a pale green eye looked up to my face. A small nose above the soft, luscious lips. The heavy, but soft, clothes revealed the slender neck when they parted. My eyes traveled down, my abdomen clenched tightly. Immediately heat rushed to my groin, activating an automatic hard on.

Soft, cream colored thighs parted to either side of me. The knees were poised and slightly touching my hips, as if to grip them. Another wave of arousal swept through me. Looking back up quickly, I bore into his eye with mine. His face flushed, accentuated by the red and pink kimono. He was a young man, not even beginning in the human world supposedly, but he had already gone on many important missions.

Compared to him, I am _old_. Well, not that old, but I am in my mid thirties. Sighing, I sat back onto my knees and the balls of my feet, looking at him remorsefully before I stood.

"Alcibiades." His voice was soft, almost pleading like. Just the way he said my name made the arousal in my pants twitch with need. I wanted to watch him, see him, while he slipped off every garment on his body. Licking my lips at the thought, I turned to him, eyelids lowered. I could see his chest rise and fall. His face still flushed, and I could see the need burning in his gaze.

"Caius." I said slowly, not trusting myself. Caius's lips were parted, and in a light shade of pink. Looking oncemore into his pale green eye, I saw shyness along with arousal. "Here." I said, holding out my hand for him. Instead of taking my hand and pulling himself up, he pulled me down. For a small man like him to pull me down must be some feat for him, I waited, unsure. My hands were pressed down on either side of his head, while my knees rested down between his legs. His legs were curled up again, pressing gently onto my hips. Caius' hands slid up from my forearms, upper arms, shoulders, and around my neck. The youth slowly massaged my neck, and I let my head drop, closing my eyes, liking the relaxation immediately. I slid down to resting on my forearms, and he let out a surprised gasp that released a chuckle from me.

Caius started to slip his fingers under my shirt collar, then sliding his hands down to the buttons on my shirt, releasing one before going back up and massaging my neck. It took a while, but he released all the buttons on my shirt. Once they were all released, his hands moved over my shoulders to slide the shirt off. Instead of giving him the pleasure, I sat up on my knees and slid it off myself, watching his hungry eyes take in my bronze skin honed by the years of war.

With the shirt off, I leaned back down when he tried to sit up with that dazed look in his eyes. I could see that he didn't want to lay back down on the floor, but I didn't care. Caius's hands continued to explore my skin. Smirking, I leaned down and kissed the back of his jaw, and he froze. My kisses trailed up his jaw, teasing. When my lips were just above his, I brushed my lips against his, and he tried to deepen it, but I pulled away.

Caius' fingers knotted in my hair, tying to pull me down to kiss him. I didn't grant him a full lip lock when I brushed my lips against his. He let out a small whine, and I grinned, looking down at his flushed face. There was the apparent pout on his lips, and his one pale green eye held lust and a little of innocence. His chest was heaving, and he moved restlessly against me. Then his hands were on my arms, trying to drag me down and start kissing him. He let out a soft whine when I wouldn't comply, and his hands started to wander.

Sitting back, I was resting on my left knee and the balls of my right foot. Creamy thighs slightly quivered, and his hands knotted together as I gazed at him with hungry eyes. Caius moved forward so that he was on his knees in front of me. His small, pale hands placed themselves on my chest as he leaned forward. Soft, silk-like hair brushed my bare chest, only enhancing my sexual awareness. I felt his breath first, warm and intoxicating. After his breath, I could feel his lips on my chest, and all my muscles tightened in my body. A shudder ran through my body when I felt his tongue do a curious lick on my chest. My right hand found its way into those silken threads on his head while my left slid up his leg to cup and squeeze his bottom.

He let out a small, surprised moan that ghosted over my body, making my abdomen clench tightly. Caius' mouth moved up my chest, and my breath caught in my throat. The sinful tongue touched my collarbone on the left, and I let out a low groan as I pressed my erection against him. He was lapping at me, as if he couldn't get enough. His breath had shivers running up and down my back. Again his kisses led up my neck where he latched his mouth on the apple of my throat. I felt his teeth graze my skin, and I nearly went insane with the pleasure.

My right hand tightened in his hair, and pulled his head back slightly. His mouth left my throat with a little sound of loss, but was quickly turned into a soft moan when _my_ lips touched his pale neck. Bending him back a little and pulling his head off to right, I ravaged the left side. I nibbled on his soft skin, also liking the taste of roses, cologne, and sweat mingling together. Caius' hands slid up around my neck to grip at my ponytail, as if to hang onto something without getting lost.

With my left hand, I swept it around and gripped at the back of his legs while my right moved down to grip at his right shoulder. I stood swiftly and he let out a squeak, which caused me to chuckle like before. Caius looked up to me, his eyes were half-lidded and half full with lust and the other half I couldn't identify. His green eye was glazed over, and he seemed to be lost in a trance. I walked while still looking at him in the eye, and took one left then one right. At my door, I opened it up, then closed it behind me with my right foot. I went over to the bed and set him down.

I looked to him, and saw that my dream did come true, from the carriage ride on New Years. However, instead of the moon, it was the setting sun. His legs slightly closed as he sat up. His small hands grasped his clothing and pulled them off of his small shoulders. I could see that his skin was smooth, his pink nipples stood out from his pale skin. He was undressing himself slowly, but I could only look at his nipples, they were eager to be sucked on by my mouth. I glanced back up to his face, and saw that there was a blush staining his cheeks. I grinned and crawled forward.

**Switching over to Caius' P.O.V.**

Alcibiades was crawling forward to me, and I could see his predatory gaze on me. I seemed to be frozen where I was. I couldn't look away from his gaze. His bronze colored body rippled with muscles honed by the years of war. His skin was demanding for me to explore every inch of his body. I could see his brown gaze seemed to be like melted chocolate, and that there was a hunger that could only be sated by physical contact.

My head felt light, and I took in a breath when I could feel his lips ghost over my collarbone, then down my chest. Suddenly his hot mouth was on one of my nipples. My body felt alive, my hands going up and grasping his hair once more. I threw my head back and let out a loud moan. I could feel his teeth graze my skin, his tongue teasing the sensitive bud, and sucking most sinfully. His large hands gripped at my hips, almost to the point where it could be called painful.

Alcibiades' hands disappeared from my hips and up to remove the rest of my clothes. His mouth left my nipple, and I cried out; his mouth brought such pleasure to me. His bronze skin seemed to glow in the setting sun. Once more did I feel his mouth on me, but not any where on my chest, but the side of my mouth. I tilted my head slightly, so that I might be able to feel his lips on mine, but they were there. He kissed the other side of my mouth. My eyes closed, and I waited, suspended in the air. It felt like I was waiting like prey, waiting for the predator to finish me off.

His mouth crashed down onto mine, and I let out a low groan because the electricity raced down my body, straight to my groin. I felt his tongue brush my lips, and I opened mine. Immediately he crushed what little of my control I had left. My fingers tightened in his hair, and brought him close to me as much as I could. His mouth was hot and addicting.

However, that was short lived when he froze. Everything in him froze. He reached up and pulled my fingers from his hair, a pained expression on his face. When he opened his eyes, they were no longer holding lust, but something like sadness. I was about to speak to him, when he shook his head at me. He moved away from me, to sit at the edge and the foot of the bed. Alcibiades shook his head again when I went to move to him.

"Caius." He said calmly, there was no hunger in them, only calmness. A knot in my stomach appeared as I lifted my right hand to touch my lips. I saw that his shoulders sagged, like he was lost to something and I couldn't pull him out of it.

"Yes, Alcibiades?" I asked, and I knew that he had tasted it on my tongue, my mouth. A frown flitted on his face, and he looked to me. He nodded his head, I knew what he knew.

"I cannot do…_this_ with you because you have consumed alcohol. I will not do it because it seems like I am taking control of you." He said, then his head lowered, and I saw that he clenched his fists tightly. His eyes closed, and he looked away from me, wanting me not to see the anguish cross his face.

"Alci-" He cut me off with his right hand, his index up. I waited, not knowing what to do.

"Look at me, Caius, _look_ at me." He said, then lifted his arms up in front of himself, as if I were to see something. However, I didn't seem what he wanted me to see. "I am in my mid thirties, and you are not even twenty yet. Our age difference is too much. You will lose your status, as well as mine. I do not think that you would want to be lost to this place. I know I will just go back to the county, to Yana. I do not know where you would go."

Tears prickled at my eyes, and I lifted my clothes back up on my shoulders. I knew what was to come next, he would want me to leave, and never talk to him again. "I see now, Alcibiades-dear, that you do not want to be with me because our age differences and that you'll lose your status. I know that _I do not care if I loose my status if I am in a relationship with another man." I stood from his bed, and I looked down to him. _

"_It is not that I want to loose my status, its just…" He couldn't finish his sentence, and I saw that._

_It was clear._

_He didn't want to loose his status as a General. "It is fine, Alcibiades, I understand." I said and walked out of the door; unaware that he had the same feelings for me. That he was just scared to admit his feelings aloud. _

_I didn't know._


End file.
